


The Life of Jack Frost

by MysteryFury



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Amnesia, Childhood Memories, Memories, hidden past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFury/pseuds/MysteryFury
Summary: Jack is still struggling with his memories and his past. So, the Man in the Moon decided to show him, and the others, his past. What secrets will be unveiled?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Life of Jack Frost

**Author's Note:**

> This is a culmination of me having read so many ROTG stories over the years. Some of this has mentions to the books, but I haven't read any of them yet.

It was a month after Pitch’s defeat when Jack thought about bring up his memories to Tooth. You see, he still hadn’t regained most of his mortal memories. Only snapshots and the one about his death. So, started his journey to the Tooth palace. Problem was, right as he approached the palace, the Northern Lights started illuminating the sky. He sighed and quickly rushed past the mini fairies and past Tooth, quickly telling her to look at the sky.

When Jack flew into the Pole, he noticed Sandy and Bunny waiting in the globe room. North was pacing back and forth in thought. Jack flew down and landed near Bunny.

“Any idea why we were called?” Jack asked the giant version of the Easter Bunny.

“None,” Bunny replied, “Only idea that I have is that we have to plan ahead for whenever Pitch strikes next.”

Before Jack could ask about Pitch returning, Tooth flew in and North stopped pacing. The Cossack turned and faced the other four.

“North, what’s going on?” Tooth asked, concern clear in her eyes, wondering if Pitch had returned already.

“Man in Moon has told me to call meeting,” North told them. “I am worried about what he wants.”

A calm, deep voice startled them all, especially Jack, “do not fear,” the calm voice told them. “I have called you all here because I know Jack was going to ask Toothiana about his memories.”

Jack and Tooth both looked confused. Jack at why Manny was bringing this up. Tooth at the fact that Jack was going to ask her about his memories, as he should already have them after what happened on Easter.

“Didn’t Frostbite already get his memories back?” Bunny asked.

“Jack,” Manny addressed the youngest member of the Guardians, “why don’t you ask what you ask Tooth your questions?”

Jack raided an eyebrow before turning towards Tooth, “I was just going to ask if there is any way I can get anymore of my memories? I-“ Jack stopped himself for a moment, looking down at his feet now. “I only saw quick images and I don’t fully understand them. A-and I just want to know.”

“Sweet Tooth,” Tooth quickly pulled Jack into an embrace, not noticing how tense the young spirit had gotten. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was going to, but then the meeting happened.”

“I still don’t understand,” Bunny spoke up what does Frostbite’s question have to do with all of this?”

“I don’t feel like you fully understand Jack quite yet, so I have gathered you all here to view his past.”

The other Guardians turned to look at Jack who glanced at the moon and sighed, “you’re going to do it either way, right? No matter if I agree or not?”

“That is correct.”

“Fine,” Jack groaned out.

“Alright. Now, this may hurt your eyes a bit, so close them for a couple seconds.”

With that, the Guardians closed their eyes. The next thing that happened was strange, they felt like they were floating for a second before falling onto a hard-wooden floor. They opened their eyes and glanced around. It appeared they were in a small cabin. If they looked outside, they would spot a trail leading towards a colonial coal mining town.

Sandy had a question mark above his head. Jack glanced over at him before continuing to look around. Then, something clicked in his mind.

“Home…” Jack quietly trailed off.

“Jack,” North faced the Winter Spirit, “you recognize this place?”

“Barely,” his voice was quiet, “it just feels like home.”

Before anyone could respond to that, a sharp cry broke through the air. A baby was crying for the very first time.

Jack slowly walked to an open door and peered inside, “Ma?”

The other Guardians followed Jack as he entered the room. As they were entering a woman, who appeared to be a midwife, passed through them. They saw Jack slowly get closer to a woman on the bed holding a baby. Jack reached out to touch the woman’s arm gently, but before he could get very far a tall man entered the room.

The woman had brown hair and brown eyes. The man, however, had shaggy red hair and forest green eyes. He was rather tall with the beginning of a beard on his face.

“Pa?” Jack stared at the man, recognizing him slightly.

“Honey,” the man knelt by the woman’s bed, “are you alright?”

“Henry,” the woman, who was calming the baby down, tiredly looked the man, “I’m fine. He’s fine. We’re both fine.”

The man looked at the baby, a soft smile coming to his face, “it’s a boy?”

The woman nodded, “meet Jackson Overland.”

“Tha- that’s you mate?” Bunny asked Jack.

“I- I guess so,” Jack could tear his gaze away from his parents.

Tooth gently flew over to Jack and wrapped an arm around him, “I know this is all new to you, but know that we are here.”

Before Jack could respond, the scene in front of them changed so now Baby Jack was lying in a hollowed-out log, sleeping by an open window at night, the moon shining on the precious child. Suddenly, a beam of light shot through the window and embedded itself into Jack’s chest. The Guardians stared in shock as the tot stirred for a moment before smiling and resting peacefully.

“What just happened?” North asked stunned.

“I don’t know,” Bunny looked at Jack, who seemed to be growing frustrated. “Mate, do you any clue on what just happened?”

Jack sighed, knowing he had to tell the truth, “Yeah. Yeah I do.”

Sandy had a question mark above his head now.

“I’m just learning now that this is why I have _him_ in my head.”

“Who is ‘him?’” Tooth asked, uncertain.

“He said you guys know him, except he never really tells me anything and he’s just jer-“

“Jackie,” Bunny sternly looked the younger spirit, “you’re stalling.”

“Was I? Whoops… Anyway, he’s been with me since forever. His name is Nightlight. I don’t understand how you would know him or anything, bu-“

“Nightlight?” North asked.

“I thought he died?” Tooth asked the others.

A series of sand images/symbols flashed over Sandy’s head.

Bunny just stood there in shock for a moment.

“Guys?” Jack was starting to get freaked out by the others. “Nightlight didn’t die- wait, what?! What do you mean you died?”

“Mate?” Bunny tried to butt into the apparent one side conversation but was stopped when Jack held up a finger.

“Don’t tell me to calm down! What about you? You too?! You both died and didn’t tell me?”

“Jack,” Bunny tried again.

An exasperated “what” exited the Winter Spirit’s mouth, turning to glare at Bunny, but the giant rabbit didn’t take offense as Jack was clearly high-strung at the moment.

“First off, who are you talking to? It sounded like you were talking to two people. Who were they?”

Jack took a deep breath before responding, trying to calm down. “I was talking to Nightlight…”

“Who else, Sweet Tooth?” Tooth asked.

“You’re going to hate me.”

“Why?” North asked.

“Because you already know him from the rumors.”

The others waited with bated breaths, Sandy with a question mark floating above his head.

“His name, Jokul Frosti.”

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 1214  
> Yeah... I just jumped straight in. Jack's birthyear is 1698. Reasoning: the movie came out in 2012, Jack (as a spirit) has been around for 300 years, meaning he died in 1712. I am going with the logic that Jack is 14, according to William Joyce, creator of the Guardians of Childhood.


End file.
